Je te suivrai
by Sacha Oak
Summary: [Aventures] La bataille fut violente. Seul, agenouillé auprès de Théo et sur un tapis de cendres, Balthazar pleure. Théltazar


**Hello !** **Au lieu de me concentrer sur mon épreuve du bac d'histoire de demain j'ai écrit ça...**

 **Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur le fandom d'Aventures (mais j'ai déjà lu plusieurs fanfics de la fanbase et... Théltazar power \o/ )**

 **Disclaimer** **; - L'univers appartient à** **Mahyar** **et les personnages à leurs joueurs respectifs (** **Krayn, Seb et Fred du Grenier** **et** **Bob Lenon** **).**

 **\- La musique de cette song-fic appartient à** **TBK (TheBakaKitsune)** **et se nomme** _ **Histoire Millénaire**_ ** _,_ allez l'écouter sur youtube elle est magnifique, vraiment *^* (j'ai juste changé quelques paroles pour que cela colle à la situation)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et je vous donnerais un cookie o/**

* * *

 **Je puise au fond de ma mémoire nos souvenirs immuables**

 **Mon âme s'est forgée près de toi**

Te souviens-tu ce jour d'automne où nous nous sommes rencontré ? Tu me pourchassais depuis de longs mois déjà, me pistant avec hargne. Qui fuyais-tu ainsi ? A vouloir me poursuivre à travers tout le Cratère... qu'essayais-tu d'oublier ? De fuir ? Ton Eglise ? Viktor ? Le savais-tu toi même... Tu te souviens de ces mots, que tu as prononcé comme un serment, une promesse ; "Lorsque tu perdras le contrôle de toi même, je te tuerais.".

Nos aventures, d'abord en duo puis rejoint par Grunlek et Shin. Nos fous rire. Nos peurs. Nos joies. Nos peines. Nos doutes. Nos sourires. Nous. Tu te souviens de nous ? Notre méfiance, notre amitié, notre...

 **Notre histoire millénaire, ce temps qui ne s'arrêtera pas**

 **Tu les conteras**

Pour moi, presque figé dans le temps, ces souvenirs ne disparaitront jamais tandis que les tiens s'étiolent déjà. Regardes moi. Tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens tandis que je caresse avec douceur ta joue. C'est étrange. De nous deux, tu as toujours été le plus fort et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ton visage est en porcelaine. J'ai tellement peur de le briser. Tu es précieux, Théo. Tu m'es devenu si précieux.

 **Au bout de ce monde**

 **Ou le calme inonde**

 **Je t'emmènerai**

 **Récupérer cette vie volée**

Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi ressemblait le paradis, tu sais. Je te demandais souvent de me dire ce que ton Dieu vous promettait dans l'au-delà. Un monde de calme et de sérénité. J'ai tellement de mal à t'y imaginer. Toi. Toi qui aime tant l'action, te battre, crier, courir. Un monde de calme n'est pas ce qu'il te faut. Ce paradis promit n'est pas ce qu'il te faut.

 **Immortel homme**

 **Ferme tes yeux**

 **Et laisse toi guider**

 **Cette lame plantée dans ton cœur va t'emporter**

Mes mains quittent ton visage de porcelaine pour se poser sur ton torse. Après la bataille, j'ai enlevé ton armure. Elle est soigneusement posée à nos cotés. Tu peux la voir. Ta chemise de lin est poisseuse. De nombreuses larmes inondent mes joues. Sais-tu combien de fois tu m'as fais pleurer, Théo ? Beaucoup trop. Je t'ai déjà perdu, sous cette montagne, pourquoi dois-je te perdre à nouveau ? Pourquoi les humains meurt-ils... Théo... Je plonge dans tes yeux bleu. Ils tremblent.

 **Ne défaille pas**

 **Ne t'arrête pas**

 **Respire et prend ton envol vers l'au-delà**

Ne tremble pas Théo. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là Théo. Une de mes larmes tombe sur ta joue et tu tentes de me grimacer un sourire rassurant alors que c'est à moi de te rassurer. Suis-je donc si égoïste ? Compulsivement, je serre ta main et caresse à nouveau ta joue. Nos yeux ne se quittent plus tandis que je te murmure presque à l'oreille des paroles que j'espère rassurantes.

 **Dévoile toi**

 **Ne t'enfuis pas**

 **Fais face à ce monde qui s'ouvre devant toi**

Tu es un paladin, Théo. Tu es fort et courageux. Bien plus que je ne le serais jamais. Tu tentes de te raccrocher à la vie mais nous savons tout deux que c'est futile.

 **Cette fois je ne peux enrayer le mécanisme du temps**

 **Mes pouvoirs sont insuffisants**

Tu es le seul à savoir soigner dans notre groupe et je pleure d'impuissance. Pourquoi ma magie n'est-elle que Mort et Destruction ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te soigner ? Je suis inutile. Totalement inutile et je ne peux que contempler la vie te quitter sans rien faire. Pourquoi dois-tu mourir... Pourquoi toi ?! Pourquoi la lame t'a-t-elle visé toi ?!

 **Fragile comme l'aiguille du cadran**

 **De cette montre à gousset**

 **Je te suivrai**

Je n'ai jamais été très courageux, Théo. Je ne suis pas très fort non plus. Je suis même carrément faible. J'ai déjà connu la douleur déchirante de ton absence une fois. Je ne peux pas recommencer. J'en suis incapable. J'étais un aveugle qui avait retrouver la vue. Je ne pourrait supporter de la perdre à nouveau. De te perdre à nouveau.

 **Au bout de ce monde**

 **Ou le calme inonde**

 **Je t'emmènerai**

 **Vers ces abîmes sacrifiées**

 **C'est là qu'est ma place**

 **A tes côtés**

Je n'irais pas au paradis. J'irais en Enfers. Ma nature m'y condamne mais... S'il y a une infime chance que nous soyons réunis de l'autre coté, j'accepte de prendre le risque. Peut-être irais-je au paradis ? Ou toi en Enfers ? Qui sait. J'accepterais les pires tourments du purgatoire et des Enfers si cela me permet de te revoir Théo. Toi. Mon paladin. Mon ami. Mon amant.

 **Maintenant sèche tes pleurs**

 **Car chaque larme venant de toi est une douleur**

Ne pleures pas, Théo. Voir tes yeux s'embuer de larmes est une souffrance bien pire que cette lame que je viens d'enfoncer dans mon ventre. Ne pleure pas Théo. Parce que cela me tue plus que le plus fulgurant des poisons.

 **Emmène-moi**

 **Ne me laisse pas**

 **Respire et prend ton envol vers l'au-delà**

 **Une dernière fois**

 **Guide mes pas**

 **Détruis ces chaînes de vie qui me retiennent loin de toi**

Je te suivrais, Théo. C'était évident, non ? C'était impossible. Nous deux. Et pourtant on l'a fait. On a été plus fort qu'eux. Plus fort que ton Eglise, plus fort que mon père, plus fort que ce monde. Un paladin inquisiteur de la Lumière et un Demi-Diable. On l'a fait Théo. On s'est aimé malgré eux. On s'est tellement aimé. L'amour que j'ai pour toi me bouffe, me détruit, me brûle plus que toute les flammes des Enfers. Je brûle pour toi, Théo.

 **Tu étais source de Lumière**

 **Sur ces terres de misère**

Je crois que je t'ai immédiatement aimé. Dés que je t'ai vu. Un coup de foudre. Ton visage impassible et harmonieux, ton sens de la Justice et ta loyauté, ton corps musclé, ton sourire si rare et si rayonnant, la fougue de tes baisers, ta façon de me toucher. A chaque fois que j'étais dans tes bras, je retombais amoureux de toi, Théo. J'avais l'impression d'être important. Moi, l'hérésie, le demi-diable, l'erreur de la nature je me sentais précieux quand tes mains parcouraient mon corps avec déférence.

 **Je finis solitaire**

Sans toi. Sans toi Théo, je suis seul. Bien sûr, il y a Grunlek et Shin mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ils comprendront mon choix. Je ne peux pas vivre à nouveau sans toi. Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi. C'est comme priver une flamme d'oxygène ; elle s'éteins. Tu es mon oxygène, Théo.

 **J'aurais dû mieux te veiller**

 **Paladin bien-aimé**

 **Votre sang a coulé**

Je revois le moment où cette lame transperce ton armure. Ton visage crispé de douleur et malgré tout cette lance que tu envois de toute tes forces, traversant le crâne de notre ennemi. Nous avons gagné grâce à toi Théo mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que le prix de la victoire est bien trop élevé. J'aurais préféré qu'ils meurent tous. Femmes, enfants, hommes et vieillards plutôt que tu meurs. Je les aurais brulé moi-même si cela aurait put te sauver. Mais je suis faible. Et je n'ai pas réussit à dévier la lame avec mon bâton comme j'ai tenté de le faire. Bois contre métal, il fut sectionné sans problème.

 **Le monde s'efface**

 **Comment faire face**

 **Je ne conçois pas mon avenir sans toi**

Autour de nous, il n'y a que des cendres. Après ta blessure, le démon s'est déchainé. Il t'aimait aussi, tu sais. Il est moi. J'ai tout brûlé. Rassures-toi, Shin et Grunlek ont réussit à fuir. Il n'y a plus que nous deux dans ce champ de cendres. Ton visage pâlit et tu me regardes dans les yeux et j'y lis tant de choses que mes larmes redoublent. Je ne voulais pas qu'on finisse comme ça, Théo. Je voulais qu'on...Je voulais qu'on ai une auberge, qu'on vive ensemble, qu'on s'aime et qu'on emmerde le monde. Je voulais être heureux à tes cotés, Théo. Qu'on soit heureux. Ton souffle se fait faible et je sens que la vie te quitteras avant moi. C'est en pleurant que je te murmure que je t'aime. C'est que trois mots mais j'y met tout mon amour et je crois que tu comprends puisque tu uses de tes dernières forces pour dire dans un souffle que toi aussi, poussant l'effort jusqu'à me sourire.

Celui que je te renvoie doit s'apparenter à une grimace pitoyable. Tes yeux bleus, tes magnifiques yeux bleus, se voilent et je hurle ton prénom de douleur.

 **Pardonne-moi**

 **Tout s'arrête là**

Dans un mouvement brusque et désespéré, j'enfonce violemment l'arme jusqu'à la garde dans mon ventre en criant à plein poumons. Ma voix résonne dans le désert de cendres et je crache un liquide épais.

Dans un soubresaut, je pose ma tête contre ton épaule, m'affalant totalement à tes cotés. Je pleure tout en serrant compulsivement ton haut poisseux.

Je t'aime, Théo de Silverberg.

 **Je te suivrai même si je dois mourir pour cela**


End file.
